<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween Boo-ty Call by inakindofdaydream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324625">Halloween Boo-ty Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inakindofdaydream/pseuds/inakindofdaydream'>inakindofdaydream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Muggle, Booty Calls, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween, Humor, Lily believes in Ghosts, Oblivious James Potter, Remus is there for a hot sec, Romance, Sirius believes in aliens, and James is a horny idiot, get it? boo-ty call?, jilytober, relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inakindofdaydream/pseuds/inakindofdaydream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily calls James to help her deal with some ghosts, and the horny doofus comes to certain misguided conclusions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>James and Lily Fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween Boo-ty Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look, it's still Jilytober and Halloween in my heart!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This Halloween was going to be the best night of James Potter’s life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had started off pleasantly enough. The lads had met up with Lily and the girls for themed drinks and costumes. Everyone had been too busy and stressed to go all out for the holiday, but they had a good time reminiscing on their crazier university days and catching up with their current lives. There was a sharp difference between sending back and forth jokes in the group chat and hanging out in person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, folks started trickling off, whether they had other plans or wanted to take full advantage of the time change and get as much sleep as possible. Sirius was dragging Remus to a haunted house where they had actors decked out in makeup and costumes and were allowed to chase you around. Lily blanched when Sirius started describing it, his eyes glittering with mischief and excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t terrify you?” she asked in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lily, I’ve literally seen you beat off a guy trying to swipe your purse,” said Remus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s different, he was just some asshole,” she explained, “But...mummies and zombies and and….GHOSTS and stuff,” she shuddered, “I don’t like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s HalloWEEEEENNN!” exclaimed Sirius, spreading his cape and baring his fake fangs to accentuate his point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like Halloween when it’s fun, not scary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James turned to her in disbelief. “But you’ve made me watch <em>The Mummy</em> with you like...four times!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Brendan Fraser and Rachel Weisz are in it” She shrugged. “Besides, it’s just a movie, it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>real.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying mummies are zombies and ghosts are real?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if they’re right there in front of you chasing you around they might as well be real. It’d definitely scare the shit out of me,” she said, “And obviously </span>
  <em>
    <span>ghosts</span>
  </em>
  <span> are real.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You believe in ghosts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes there’s just no other way to explain things,” she said very seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aliens?” Remus offered. He was dressed as Van Helsing to match Sirius’ Dracula, with a long duster jacket and hat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, aliens are definitely real.” Sirius jumped in. “There’s no way we’re alone in the universe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed, then took his hand and began pulling Sirius towards the door. “Alright, we’d better head out before you two end up neck deep in conspiracies and we’re late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius offered no resistance, but turned to walk backwards so he could call out to them, “You kids have fun, do something I would do!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James rolled his eyes. Lily huffed in frustration but couldn't help but smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Lily turned to face James, “I’d better get back to Petunia’s place before the witching hour.” She began to pull some bills out of her wallet to pay the tab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She wouldn’t make you a bridesmaid but expects you to house-sit during her honeymoon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Lily’s shrug was weighed down with defeat. “It’s not so bad. I don’t have to worry about Marlene’s snores and there’s a glorious bathtub.” She looked up at him. “It is a bit creepy at night though, I’m all alone in this big house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James felt her gaze hot on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for going with me to the wedding, by the way,” she said, “It really helped with the whole Petunia thing and….it meant a lot that you were there with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gulped, and then arranged his face into what he hoped was his best devastating grin. “No problem, Evans, all you have to do is call.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bit back a smile. “Alright, well… I’ll see you around, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Evans,” he said, “see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lingering hint of something more as they parted and left the bar buoyed James’ mood. He thought about catching up with Sirius and Remus, but decided against crashing their date. He realized he hadn’t made any other plans past meeting everyone at the bar. Well, if he were honest with himself, he hadn’t made plans past seeing Lily. His interactions with her hadn’t been limited to the group chat. They’d been messaging back and forth for months, their signature banter morphing from argumentative to flirtatious. They met for coffee, for movie night, and then she’d asked him to go with her to her sister’s wedding. If he hadn’t been so excitedly nervous he definitely would have made a move, he told himself. He definitely wasn’t going to miss his next chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was half way through a Halloweentown marathon when his phone started ringing. It was Lily. He was so electrified with anticipation he jumped up from the couch and he answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evans?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“James,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she started hesitantly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you up?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Erm, I think there might be ghosts in the house?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She let out a long breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I need you to come over.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His throat tightened, but his voice came out low and gravelly. “Yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want to be alone right now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right over,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He threw down the phone and his hands flew into his hair. He couldn’t believe it. Finally, it was happening. Lily had made her move and called in the middle of the night to ask him to come over. This could only mean one thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was going to have the best night of his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly sniffed his pits, found them acceptable, then examined his shirt, which was wrinkled from lounging on his couch. Should he change? Did he need to dress up? Or dress down?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his phone and started texting Sirius while running around his room to find condoms. He knew he had some somewhere -- god he hoped they weren’t expired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>James: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Pads lily just rang for a booty call my head is about to explode and i can't find condoms</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tripped over a pile of clothes, nearly fell on his face, and found the box under his bed. Luckily they were still good, and stuffed a bunch in his back pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>James:</b> <em><span>nvm found them</span></em></p><p> </p><p><b>Sirius:</b> <em><span>brava lil, finally did what you were too chicken to. cut the bull and get down to it</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>James: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Har har, she’s doing the same ghost bit from the bar, apparently her sisters house is haunted and needs me to come over</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sirius: </b>
  <em>
    <span>you kids need to learn to talk about your feelings</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have fun</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Be safe</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he got to Lily’s sister’s house his hair was sticking straight up from all the times he had nervously run his hands through it. He had in fact changed. His smart button down had been replaced by a clean t-shirt and his boxer briefs had been replaced by...nothing...for convenience's sake. He adjusted himself, unused to feeling the denim right against him, before he knocked on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone started ringing. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“James? Is that you outside?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, I’ll let you in.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The line disconnected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard footsteps and then the door in front of him opened to reveal a wide-eyed Lily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey--” he started before she grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside was a modest living room with various candles lit on all the tables, illuminating the entire room in a warm glow. It did fantastic things to Lily’s hair, and he couldn’t help but push back a stray lock that had fallen into her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you set the mood,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m not trying to hold a séance.” James laughed. “They’re supposed to ward off bad spirits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait what?! “</span>
  </em>
  <span>Wait what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if they’re supposed to be special candles so I just lit the ones Petunia stocks in the bathroom and the big ones for power outages from the kitchen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So...apparently she was really gonna see this ghost bit through. James was...confused. To say the very least. Alright, he could play along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s some salt in the kitchen we can use.” She took his hand and dragged him behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Salt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? I think they can make a barrier against ghosts? Or you can throw it at them or something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His jeans were starting to irritate him again, so he tried to discreetly shimmy into a more comfortable arrangement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” So much for discreetness. “Why are you fidgeting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bollocks. “Erm, I felt I chill!” he improvised, “Maybe it was a cold spot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes bulged and she hurried into the kitchen, where she began to frantically go through the cupboards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James turned to face a counter and pulled out his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>James: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not sure if she’s serious, but she thinks the house is haunted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Sirius responded quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sirius: </b>
  <em>
    <span>If she’s sirius, who do you think you’re talking to now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, maybe not that surprising.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sirius: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Haunted house sex, sounds kinky</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>James: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think she’ll go for that angle</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sirius: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sure you’ll find an angle she likes ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There it is!” said Lily, “James, it’s right there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He choked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he turned around he saw Lily was pointed at the salt, which was on the upper shelf of an open cupboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you reach it for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he coughed, “Sure thing.” He grabbed the carton and handed it to her without making eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming,” she said as they walked back to the living room. “I just started hearing things but I couldn’t find what it was coming from. Creaks, hissing, then these deep </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunks,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then...and then.” She stopped to look up at him. “It said my name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What said your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THE GHOST!” Of course. “It was high pitched and eerie... like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>leeeeleeeee.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>So she’d heard the radiator come on and the wood in the old house settle. He couldn’t fully believe she</span> <span>believed all this but he was starting to think the night wasn’t going to go the way he’d thought.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After I heard it say my name I hid under the blanket in the living room and called you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you thought of me for your ghost fighting efforts,” he gibed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time she caught his tone and narrowed her eyes at him in response. “I would have called Sirius, but he and Remus are out tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirius, not Marlene?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waved off the suggestion. “Marlene’s meeting some friends from her writing group at a cemetery tour out of the city, some sort of Mary Shelley celebration I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah they project movies on the side of the Main Mausoleum during the Summer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you been before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve Got Mail.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t freak you out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yeah, maybe it’s weird that Tom Hanks hides his identity from Meg Ryan, but it’s TOM HANKS! Suspension of disbelief is not that hard. It’s a cinematic masterpiece.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously, but I meant the cemetery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course not!” Lily exclaimed. “But those ghosts are nice, it’s a pleasant environment, lots of good vibes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the difference with these ghosts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Petunia’s house.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Petunia’s house is not a pleasant environment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evans,” he began. This was too much, it had gone on too long to be a sexy ruse, and he was pretty confident at this point it was a ruse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he heard it, a low rumbling groan that emanated from the walls, followed by a high pitched creak that, dammit, sounded a lot like </span>
  <em>
    <span>leeeeleeeee.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blood drained from Lily’s face, and with a shriek, she threw herself into James’ arms and hid her face in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He delicately put his arms around her. “It’s alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re angry,” she whispered. “Where’s the salt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you dropped it.” He looked down, the carton of salt Lily’d collected from the kitchen lay on the floor on its side. “Isn’t that bad luck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face pulled back from his chest, features scrunched. “I don’t know, because I’m supposed to use it to repel ghosts so it’ll probably get on the floor? I just read something online while I was hiding under the blanket.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stayed close behind her while she walked around the circumference of the room sprinkling salt. The soft shadows from the candle light on her face showed the lines of worry affixed there, and he didn’t have the heart to naysay her worries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were done they settled into the couch and, to his delight, Lily snuggled into his side and threw the throw blanket over the both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pipes in the walls groaned again and Lily tensed. “It’s okay,” he soothed, “You’re perfectly safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t look up, but he felt her nod against him. He smoothed a hand down her side, pulling her close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually she started to relax, and his mind drifted from salt and old heating systems to how pleasant it was to have Lily pressed against him, to smell her hair, hear her steady breaths...feel her cold hands slide up his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” He sat up quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t wearing any underwear,” she marveled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh.” His mind froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It usually sticks out over your jeans...but you aren’t wearing anything.” She skimmed her finger along his waistband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t need to talk about this,” he stammered, pushing her hand away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought that wasn’t what you wanted tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I wanted?” she asked, then clarity lit her face. “James Fleamont Potter. You thought I called you over tonight </span>
  <em>
    <span>for sex?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When she said it like that it made his insides wither in shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Lily--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You thought I’d want to sleep with you in my </span>
  <em>
    <span>sister’s house?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with your sister’s house?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well besides the fact that IT'S HAUNTED!--” Okay so Sirius was definitely wrong on the kinky haunted sex front. “-- my sister would undoubtedly find out and then I’D be the ghost!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying other locations are on the table?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Lily was the one who was flustered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> feeling me up just now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I was not!” she said indignantly, but her cheeks were red enough to notice in the dim candlelight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much of this ghost nonsense was real anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was all very real!” she insisted, “You heard it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let that be, they could argue about ghosts another time when there wasn’t a more interesting matter at hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> into me.” He smirked. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to sleep with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened and closed her mouth, blinking, avoiding his gaze, and blushing redder and redder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...maybe...am really into you,” she finally admitted. James grinned so wide his cheeks began to hurt. “But I didn’t call you for a booty call tonight, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you do think I’m bootylicious,” he teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I check out your ass all the time and day dream about grabbing you by the shoulders and pulling you down to kiss me and--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Evans, you’re really not doing a good job of convincing me you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to hook up tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“James!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything further but couldn’t stop his grin. This night was shaping up after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip before going on, “James, I...I really like you, and I’m really attracted to you, and maybe some time we can go to dinner and figure out what we want to do about that. But tonight I was genuinely scared, and I’m tired. So, could you...could you maybe just hold me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would do anything she asked. Even hunt ghosts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Evans,” he said, drawing her in close once more, “Whatever you need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was quiet for a moment, then tilted her head back to press a tragically sweet kiss to his cheek. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the best night of his life.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr at  <a href="http://inakindofdaydream.tumblr.com/">inakindofdaydream</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>